


널 사랑하지 않아

by sqwaaak



Series: Breakup AUs to make us emo [1]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Angst, Enough promoting them it's time to read, Go listen to I Don't Love You and all their other songs, M/M, Soon Il is 20/10, Urban Zakapa are the best so, Yeah it's emo, awkward dinner, rip jinyoung, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 01:52:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12288726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sqwaaak/pseuds/sqwaaak
Summary: I don't love you, there's no other reason.





	널 사랑하지 않아

**Author's Note:**

> So, ya boi is a piece of trash for Urban Zakapa and I have been since like 2010 so here have this I've written it so many times with so many different pairings and groups but wow this one just really f i t
> 
> Also bih I felt so fuckin fancy using the hangul title I haven't spoken Korean digitally in so long lmao
> 
> +I tried to make Jaebum like all melancholy and meh the whole time but I'm dramatic to it prob didn't work

Jaebum cut the steak, not looking up while his boyfriend talked about someone from work. Mark, if he remembered correctly. Of course, he had tuned out the droning voice a good while ago, focusing on his food. They had gone to a rather nice restaurant, it was their anniversary.

 _Seven years_ , Jaebum thought, _seven years wasted because I'm too weak to say something_. Of course, he had loved Jinyoung, at the beginning. He had been so in love, the type of burning love, like a super nova, hot and dangerous, bound to burn out eventually. But, he had ignored it for a very, very long time. And then, the burning went to a simmering boil, and then a candle flame, and eventually fizzled out. And all he could do was frown because a piece of fat was being tricky. He noticed Jinyoung wasn't speaking anymore.

"Jaebummie," he called sweetly, taking the hand with the knife between his own. "It's okay, just cut that piece off. How was your day?" Jinyoung was smiling when he finally did look up, and that old surge of affection, that used to send him reeling, did not appear, and he just smiled back blankly, doing as he was told.

He didn't answer the question, choosing rather to finish the task at hand. Only when Jinyoung sighed sadly did he choose to speak. He was supposed to be in love. Right. "It was okay," he mumbled. "Might get that promotion next week if I get my project done." he picked up a square of the meat, putting it into his mouth and chewing slowly. It was arguably the best part of the night as of that moment. "But it's not a big deal,"

Jinyoung laughed. "It's a huge deal! You've been working towards it for months!" his smile widened. "I'm so proud of you, Jaebum. Seriously, I am. I love you,"

Jaebum stared at him for a moment, face blank. _I don't love you, I don't love you_ , repeated in his head, and he realized he was spacing out, but didn't really feel bad. However, he nodded, taking another bite. "Mm," was all he provided as an answer, standing to go to the bathroom. "Be back in a second," he didn't care to notice the sad smile Jinyoung sent after him. _I don't love you, but you probably already know._

Jinyoung was laughing at something the waitress said when he returned, and if it had been four years ago, he would have smiled at that. But, he could only think about the fact that they looked good together. He didn't really know what to say, and hung his head as he sat down. Neither of them spoke, it was more awkward than when he left. They continued to eat, silently, until Jinyoung took something out from his pocket, placing it on the table. "Jaebummie-"

"I don't love you," he spoke quickly. And he couldn't- no, didn't want to say words like 'sorry' or 'forgive me' to the man in front of him. In fact, he felt extremely relieved. "I don't love you," Jaebum repeated, slower.

"Jaebum, what do you mean? Where is this coming from?" Jinyoung was tearing up, he could hear it in his voice. "What do you mean?"

He sighed tiredly. "There's no reason, it's just how I feel. I don't love you," he knew he should have been apologizing, but he was too tired to care. He could hear Jinyoung's tears, but it didn't hurt his heart, not at all. Not to him.

He got up, leaving the man behind and walking out with a smile on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> That was emo and I'm emo so welcome to the club please listen to the song this was based on


End file.
